The subject matter disclosed herein relates to magnetic components in electronic circuits, and specifically to low-profile inductors.
Typically, the magnetic components of an electronic circuit are the largest components by volume, the tallest components, and the heaviest components. As electronic devices containing these magnetic components (e.g., smartphones, tablets, laptop computers, etc.) shrink in size and weight, volume within these devices and space on circuit boards within the devices are at a premium. Accordingly, techniques for manufacturing inductors with lower heights, lower weights, and custom form factors without sacrificing performance (e.g., inductance or resistance) would be useful in electronic devices.